The Closer You Look
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: The Atlas siblings were separated by the state when they were young. Now grown, Kenzie is only a little pissed her brother never tried to reach out for her after becoming a slightly famous magician, then they are thrown together by the Eye. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOW YOU SEE ME! But I do own my OCs. Jack/OC
1. Temperance

**The Closer You Look.**

**Jack/OC**

**Summary: The Atlas siblings were separated by the state when they were young. Now grown, Kenzie is only a little pissed her brother never tried to reach out for her after becoming a slightly famous magician, then they are thrown together by the Eye. **

**Chapter One: Temperance. **

**February 20, 2012, 7:45 PM, **

The crowd roared as I finished up my simple sleight of hand trick and sent my friend Liza off stage. I turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you! But, the night is not over yet, we have one more trick for you guys since you guys have been such a great audience!" I said, being met with yet another round of applause. I smiled at them.

"I'm going to need my very best friend, and partner up on stage. Please welcome Tyler!" I waved my friend onto the stage, and he ran out.

"Oh Kenzie, you are too kind to me, how are y'all doing tonight?" He greeted, hugging me tightly and then bowing to the crowd. Once they settled down, I continued.

"Now, for the last act, we are going to do something a little…" I looked to Ty to finish.

"Some would call it dangerous; we think it will be fun." He finished with a shrug.

"Yeah, let's go with that!" I agreed, laughing.

"We wanted to try this before, but, we both chickened out." I said,

"But, we have both gotten a little bit more confident, so, we figured, why not tonight?" Tyler agreed. Liza came running back on stage, carrying a box with a padlock on it. She set it on the table that Tyler had brought with him.

"Tonight, you are going to witness me… Catch a bullet… With my teeth." And just when you think the crowd couldn't get any crazier, they do just that.

"Yep, and as you can see, we haven't had access to the gun, it's been kept under lock and key, literally." Liza was handing Ty the gun, having unlocked the box.

"You need a really steady hand for this one, because as you can see, it's life or death." I explained.

"Alright, we need to concentrate for this one, so we will need absolute silence." Tyler added, getting into his stance. I nodded, taking a deep breath, getting into my own correct stance.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded again, he raised the gun and pointed, my stomach clenched.

"No, wait…" I attempted to stop him, but he had already shot. And I went down. The crowd hushed, and after a second, I hopped up, spitting the bullet out as I did.

"Blech…" I wiped my mouth, and the crowd went crazy. Ty and I both took a bow and invited the other people in our little party on stage. Once the show was over, and the club was cleaned up, I went to grab my bag and noticed a card lying on top of it. Seeing as how I was alone in the room and I had just set the bag down, I was a little alarmed. I picked it up anyway and began to examine it. It was a tarot card, Temperance was written on one side, and on the opposite side was a picture of an eye and, a date, time, and address

**MARCH 29**

**4:44 PM**

**45 EAST EVAN ST.**

**NY, NY**

"Tyler, is this some kind of weird party invite?" I asked as I walked into the front of the club where he stood, bouncing in place.

"I'm not sure, but I gotta go. Dinner with my Dad and all that." He grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me out the door. I shook my head at him, but I was slightly jealous. My mom and Dad both kind of went off the deep end…. My brother and I were taken away from them and shoved into the foster care system when we were 5 and 14. I had turned 18 just last year, and I was a little upset my brother never came to get me, seeing as how he was 9 years older than I. Magic was the only thing that kept me happy most of the time in all those homes. My brother and I both loved it, we had always put on shows for our parents. I shook these thoughts from my head and followed after him, bidding him a goodbye as he ran the opposite direction of our flat.

"Well, time to go home." I sighed. I stuffed the card into my purse and began to walk home.

**March 29, 2012.**

I walked down the street, keeping an eye out for the building. I was at building 50, so 5 more to go. The chilly New York air blew my hair, and I used the hand that wasn't occupied by mocha coffee to pull my beanie down farther down onto my head. I finally found the building, an old, creepy looking apartment building.

"It's all or nothing." I whispered. I had gotten into a huge fight with Tyler about going, he said it wasn't smart. I told him it was my choice, and he just shook his head and told me he would see me at my funeral. I shook my head, no, don't think about Tyler. He was wrong. You aren't being stupid. I took another sip of coffee and walked into the building. I found a room with three people standing in front of it,

"Another one?!" A voice demanded. There was a girl with red hair, an older man with a fedora on, and then the last person I ever expected to see.

"Oh my God…" His jaw dropped too,

"Uh oh… I sense some tension." Fedora Man, who I now recognized as Merritt Mckinney, a mentalist my old foster mother was obsessed with, sang.

"Danny, do you know her?" The red head chuckled, sounding curious.

"She's my…." He was cut off by someone coming up behind me, he was rather cute, a little older than me, and he noticed Danny first.

"No way, _J. Daniel Atlas_," He went to shake his hand.

"Dude I have seen everything you have ever done, you're like- I idolize you, seriously." He added, I chuckled slightly.

"A true fan," Daniel said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Jack by the way," The guy said, a grin on his face.

"Quick question, did you get one of these?" Merritt asked holding up his card.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said pulling out his card,

"Death." He showed it to us,

"The High Priestess." The red head said,

"The Lover." Danny said as if it were impressive,

"Three minutes!" The girl fake coughed into her hand, causing Danny to glare at her and me to laugh, at which point he turned the glare to me. I merely shrugged.

"The Hermit," Merritt said, and all eyes turned to me.

"Temperance." I held it up, they all nodded, and Jack broke the awkward silence.

"So what? Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just-" He asked.

"The door's locked," The other three replied.

"No, no," Jack smiled, walking forward.

"Nothing's ever locked." He shot me what had to be the hottest smirk ever, I felt my face heat up, and butterflies erupt in my stomach, and the other girl nudged me playfully. I ignored her and watched as he bent down and unlocked the door with two paper clips. Before we knew it, we were in.

"I'm Henley Reeves by the way." The girl stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kenzie." I replied, shaking her hand. She smiled and we passed Jack to walk into the room. Seeing as it was dark, I pulled out my phone and turned on the light, same as Henley, and we walked in front of Jack, who shut the door behind us. As we walked, the whole apartment looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. The smell was awful, and I won't even go on about the bathroom. Just, yuck.

"Whoa, I thought my apartment was nasty," Merritt whistled.

"Is anyone else cold?" I asked. Even with my cardigan and boots on I was still freezing.

"I am too." Henley nodded, we huddled closer together and proceeded further into the grimy apartment. We made it to what looked like the living room, and I noticed a folded card, a rose, and a pitcher of water on the floor, near a strange looking symbol,

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said as he stooped down to pick up the card.

"What's it say?" Merritt asked.

"Now you don't…?" I said read over Danny's shoulder, and we exchanged a confused look.

"A rose by any other name," Henley placed the white rose into the pitcher as she walked by it and then things started to get a little freaky, water began leaking from the vase and into the symbol indented on the floor.

"Look at that," Merritt muttered,

"Whoa," Daniel said, and then all the water suddenly dropped and fog started coming up. I jumped back slightly, ready to book it out of there in case I started to feel a little wonky.

"It's gas," Jack sounded like he and I were on the same page of being freaked out.

"Relax it's just dry ice." Merritt spoke up, and I relaxed a little bit

"Cool," Henley whispered. Sure. Cool. I guess if you like creepy apartments, with possible gas leaks, and strange reunions cool.

"What do you think this is all about?" Daniel asked,

"Hang on, hang on," Merritt held his hand to his head, closing his eyes in concentration, I watched in curiosity.

"I got nothing," He said after a minute, I shook my head.

"Thank you for the delay!" Daniel snapped in obvious irritation.

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom," Merritt defended himself,

"Danny, be honest! Did you do this?" Henley asked, turning to Danny, who looked up in shock.

"No," Daniel replied, and he turned to me and Jack on the other side of the room.

"Did either of you?" He asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"I wish," Jack laughed. And the whole thing was rather impressive, but what the hell was it for?

"Why didn't anyone asked me if I did it?" Merritt asked and I bit my lip to keep from busting out laughing. Danny had since moved on to check a light-switch in the hall.

"Electricity's out," Jack told him.

"Well let's check," Merritt spoke from his corner of a room under a chandelier, and he turned a light-bulb fully into place, and all the sudden blue lights came from different areas in the room, connecting above the symbol.

"They're blueprints." I noted, stepping closer to examine them,

"They're incredible," Daniel muttered, also studying them. We were all slowly gathering around, the prints showed a warehouse.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked. I shrugged,

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them," Henley was awestruck, and then the prints started to make some sense.

"It's a show," I grinned.

"Wow," Merritt muttered. Danny leaned in and touched the prints symbol, and from that second, we were on a rollercoaster ride. All for one common goal.

**Well... What do ya think? Too lame? I just really loved this movie, and have had this sitting in my computer, forgotten, since the DVD came out, so, let me know what you guys think!**

**Rhey. **


	2. We Rob A Parisian Bank With Magic

**Chapter Two: In Which We Rob a Parisian Bank With Magic. **

**One Year Later**

You could easily hear the crowd through the curtains and I twisted my hands nervously then I tugged on my tiny black skirt.

"Calm down, you'll be fine!" Jack assured. I jumped, looking up at him… I nodded, why I was nervous, I had no idea. I had performed in front of plenty of crowds. The people didn't make me that nervous. I'm thinking it was the lack of clothing. Tight skirts and high heels were not my style. My internal musing was cut short.

"Merritt McKinney," The announcer boomed through the speakers, and it showed Merritt with a straight face.

"Daniel Atlas;" It shows Daniel with a straight face.

"Henley Reeves;" It shows Henley with a smirk.

"Mackenzie Atlas;" It shows me with a smirk.

"Jack Wilder;" It shows Jack with a smirk.

"Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly present," It shows all five of us walking, Jack was on the far left, I was next to him, Daniel next to me, Henley was next to Daniel and Merritt was next to Henley on the far right. Jack then threw a card and it made a design in front of the screen, and it then pulled back to reveal the same design that was on the floor in the house,

"The Five Horsemen." And the five of us walked onto the Vegas stage and the show began.

_**2 and a half hours later. **_

The crowd was applauding as we all walked around on the stage, well, I was walking as best I could in my high heels. I begged the costume designer to let me wear flats, but she said no for this show at least.

"Thank you; now we would like to do something that would, well, set us a bit apart." Merritt began the final leg of the show. YES! So close to freedom!

"For our final trick we're going to do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage," Henley added,

"Or any stage for that matter." Jack added, grinning that sexy and adorable grin. I swear my knees go weak whenever it appears on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I started, "Tonight we are going to…"

"-Rob a bank," Daniel finished. Yeah, siblings! The cat was out of the bag with that secret pretty quick thanks to Merritt. And for the past year, being back with Danny has been the best, just getting to re-know each other and getting to know the others. Henley and I grew really close, seeing as how we were the only girls. Merritt was like another big brother that constantly tried reading my mind. And Jack… Well, Jack had become my best friend. We had a lot in common, but a lot of differences. We were always laughing about something. According to Henley, I was in love, but what did she even know?!

"I'm getting excited! What about you people!?" Henley exclaimed. Okay, I need to stop getting side tracked. I clapped along with her and Merritt, and watched as he and Jack ran and jumped, high-fiving one another.

"Now please, please, settle down," Daniel instructed.

"Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?" He continued, smirking at the end. Everyone's hands shot up.

"Wow, that's a lot of people…. I think just choosing at random would be fair." I looked to Danny.

"Of course, my associates will make sure it's random, right?" Daniel looked at each of us in turn. Jack, Merritt and Henley all had glass bowls with letters and numbers written on ping pong balls, and were going around to random people, having them pick a ball out of a fish bowl.

"Elvis, help me out bud," Jack said as he held the bowl down for a man with slicked back hair. Hmm… He did look like Elvis….

"These are ping pong balls that have section numbers on them," Daniel explained, as Jack tossed me the ball

"Kenzie, what is the section?" Daniel asked me as I caught the ball. I looked at it.

"Section B." I read, holding the ball. Everyone cheered again,

"I don't know why everybody's happy it's only going to be them." Danny chuckled, catching the ball as I tossed it to him.

"Merritt, can she get a row please?" Danny kept the show going. Merritt tossed me the ball and I almost fell, him having thrown it so high, I nearly lost my balance in these damn heels.. He laughed and I glared.

"Thanks Merritt….And….We are looking at… row number five." I read out, then tossed it to Danny.

"Now, a random seat number?" Daniel asked. Henley tossed her ball at me.

"Number thirteen." I said, tossing the ball to him

"Ah, lucky number thirteen," Daniel said, catching it.

"B-5-13, where are you?" He continued. A man was now excitedly raising his hand,

"Sir, please stand up," Daniel instructed,

"Could you confirm for me that this is in fact your seat? B-5-13?" He asked. The man nodded

"Yes," He nodded, smiling happily.

"Okay, wonderful," Daniel said, tossing the balls to the side.

"Now could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank," Daniel asked.

"My name is Etienne Forcier," The man said,

"And my bank is the Credit Republican of Paris." He added, and I laughed slightly.

"Well then this should be fun…" I muttered.

"French, okay, ah, we were hoping for something a little more local kind of like, mom and pop credit union. No security, but that's fine just as I promised. Could you come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank," Daniel muttered in agreement.

"And while he's doing that, there is someone here tonight, and without him we would just be five magicians working on the circuit, trying to- well…. Trying to get here," He said suddenly, and I knew what he was doing. We were paying tribute to dear old Artie. Our boss.

"You probably know this man from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on." He added, looking at me.

"He is our friend, he is our benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressler," I gestured to the balcony where the man in question was sitting with his assistant whose name escapes me…. All I know is she was hitting on my Jack and I hated her. Wait… Not my Jack. Just Jack. Not mine. He didn't even look at me like that.

"Please stand up Arthur," Daniel spoke, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number," Merritt joked, causing the place to erupt with laughter.

"Please, stay standing Arthur," Daniel said,

"I just want to say when we came to see Mr. Tressler we promised as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic." He continued, and Henley stepped in.

"So we wanted to say thank you, and Art, if you notice in the sign out venue we put your name on top," Henley gestured with her hands

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, then my girl, that won't be necessary much longer," Arthur chuckled, causing all of us to laugh along with him.

"We haven't done our closer yet, why don't you watch it for yourself," I told him, as Merritt did his Jedi mind tricks on Etienne,

"Ladies and gentlemen, Arthur Tressler," Henley finished as we clapped with everyone again.

"Thank you, and once again the cardinal of clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney," Daniel pulled the attention back and pointed at Merritt who had snapped Etienne out of his trance.

"Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet," Merritt explained as we all walked up onto the platform.

"You will need this, as it will literally fold through space and time," He continued his explanation,

"To your bank in the… 8th…" Etienne shook his head a little,

"9th of this month." Merritt corrected himself. Time zones really are a bitch.

"Once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet," Merritt began to explain, as Jack put it on Etienne's head, once it was on, Merritt gasped.

"That's just beautiful, it has the added effect of being stylish, ya know, it's about time the French learn from America on that subject." He winked, I laughed slightly.

"But before you go anywhere, please pick a card, any card," Daniel piped up, holding his handy deck of card out, Etienne was about to grab one, when Danny pulled away.

"No," He laughed.

"Kidding; I need a new joke. You can pick that one." He placed the cards back out again and Etienne picked one

"Now show it to your friends in section B there, but not the rest." I told him, and he did so.

"Now if you could just sign your name there. Anywhere." Danny instructed, Etienne signed it

"Now put it in your pocket." He continued, and again, the French man did so.

"And now for one tiny detail," Henley smirked at me. I grinned back and we pulled black scarves out of our sleeves and threw them up in the air where they swirled around and made the teleportation machine appear. I smiled as everyone cheered, and Henley gave me thumbs up.

"Now, Etienne, let's step into this hot little contraption," Merritt gestured, they pulled the cover over Etienne as I checked my watch.

"Alright, it's 11:50pm here in Vegas, so it's 8:50am in Paris, your bank opens in less than 10 minutes." I told him.

"And on three." Henley nodded.

"One," Daniel started.

"Two," Merritt and Jack continued.

"Three," Henley and I finished as I pressed the button. I liked pressing buttons, and it took a lot of convincing to let them let me press it. The machine smashed together rather violently, causing all of us to jump back. The crowd gasped

"What the fuck?" Merritt muttered.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that was it?" I asked, then I frowned slightly

"I liked that little French guy." Merritt grumbled.

"Where'd he go?" I asked. The confusion throughout the room was obvious, and all of a sudden, the screen above us began to flicker.

"Wait, wait, wait, there he is!" Danny pointed at the screen where Etienne's face was now on display. Everyone cheered,

"Etienne, it's Daniel Atlas, can you hear me? Etienne, are you okay?" Danny asked, waving to get the man to look at him.

"Yes," Etienne sounded breathless.

"Perfect," Daniel nodded,

"What do you see in there?" He asked.

"Money," Etienne was clearly impressed and in total disbelief, and who could blame him

"Is this real?" He asked.

"Yep, yep! Three million Euros worth, give or take a bit," I nodded, smirking. According to Henley, I looked exactly like Danny, so I didn't smirk that often. I mean I love my brother. But he is a pompous ass that thinks he is the boss.

"Now here's what we need you to do," Daniel began to explain,

"I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket, and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show. And I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money. Now, drop it." Etienne did what he was told, and I walked over to Jack and leaned on him slightly, feeling very tired.

"Now on the side of your helmet you should feel a button. Now don't press it just yet. Now that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Now you can press it." Danny continued. Etienne continued to follow the instructions,

"Now Etienne, hold on tight," Jack chuckled.

"You might feel a bit of a vacuum." He winked at me, and I chuckled slightly myself. Damn his cuteness and its ability to make me swoon… The money started whirling around, disappearing into the air vent. Soon enough, all of the money began to fall from the roof, I grinned up at it.

"Thank you, Etienne!" Daniel exclaimed

"Thank you everyone!" I added, waving to them,

"We are the Five Horsemen," We all exclaimed in unison, standing in a line.

"Goodnight!" Henley yelled,

"Goodnight," Merritt said, we all joined hands and took our final bow for the night, leaving the crowd cheering. Once offstage, I kicked off my high heels

"Ugh, get these off me!" I groaned, picking them up, I needed to return them to wardrobe… Maybe as them to burn them.

"Very professional." I could practically hear Danny rolling his eyes. I turned to glare at him,

"Shut up Danny. You try wearing those death traps." I pointed to the shoes. He rolled his eyes again and we left the Theatre, and went back to our hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think! I'm not entirely sure if I will have Jack and Kenzie and <strong>

**Love, Rhey. **


	3. Handcuffs Don't Go With this Outfit

**Chapter 3: Handcuffs Don't Go With This Outfit. **

The following morning we were getting ready to go to our next show in New Orleans. I had already finished packing, and we were just waiting to leave. I sighed as I flopped onto the chair, letting my head hang down where my feet should of been, very bored, and still very tired. I noticed Jack in the corner, practicing his sleight of hand, and I couldn't help but smile. He was sexy when he did magic, and just in general if I am completely honest. And magic upside down was interesting. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bursting open and then shouting.

"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I could imagine the cliché: The men in their gear, looking for a showdown, guns up as if were real criminals. When I sat up, I saw I was right, I rolled my eyes at the thought and looked at my colleagues. Danny looked calm and collected, Jack had his hands up, looking as innocent as possible, and Merritt, was sitting on the couch next to my chair,

"In a minute," Merritt muttered, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. I chuckled slightly,

"Put the book down," A man spoke as I went back to hanging upside down.

"Okay, ya got me," Merritt replied, and I'm guessing he was smirking, knowing him. I put my hands up as well, not wanting to be too much trouble.

"Freeze put your hands in the air!" Someone shouted, I looked to see Henley was at the top of the stairs. She stopped and grinned innocently.

"Oh… Does one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" She asked, and just like that, we were all cuffed and being dragged through the casino lobby. Everyone was cheering and I couldn't help but grin up at Jack happily, which he returned, pressing a kiss to my cheek. About an hour later, I was sitting in an interrogation room, glaring at the table, attempting not to fall asleep. I decided to finish my tile counting I had started in the hotel room. The door opening interrupted me.

"Dammit, I lost count." I grumbled as two people, a man and a woman walked in, blocked the wall.

"Sorry to interrupt." The man sneered. He didn't look to happy to be here, and I didn't blame him. His partner on the other hand, looked a little happier,

"McKenzie Rhiannon Atlas." The guy spat my name out in disdain, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Agent Asshat." I replied back with just as much menace, glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes, and I flashed him a grin, leaning back in my chair.

"And lady Agent." I turned to the female, who smiled, but didn't get a chance to respond due to Agent Asshat interrupting.

"Dylan Rhodes, Alma Dray, but let's not bother with introductions and niceties you little thief." He snarled. I looked back at him.

"That was a little rude.." I said.

"I don't really care right now. I am really confused about you and your brother." He said, I arched an eyebrow, turning my attention back to him.

"What's confusing about my brother and I?" I asked.

"Well, you have a squeaky clean file. Barely got anything on you, yet you and your brother and your friends managed to rob a bank. I want to know how." He demanded. I inspected my nails.

"The bank thing? Dude, that was magic." I replied.

"Magic isn't real!" The agent practically shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"Whoa, whoa! Testy…" I chuckled, lifting my hands, causing my handcuffs to fall off. Both agent's eyes widened. I smirked.

"Handcuffs don't really go with this outfit. Couldn't keep them on." And with that, the female had to drag the male out of the room as he went to jump across the table to strangle me… and I was alone again. And hungry. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I was soon able to leave. I jumped into Jack's arms when I saw him, for two reasons 1) I loved his hugs, they were amazing, and 2) I was freezing. He kept his arms around me as we were ushered into cars,

"The agent didn't seem too happy after your interview. What did you do?" Merritt asked, looking at me. I shrugged. We were now on our way to the airport.

"I simply pointed out that they had shitty handcuffs." I said. He shook his head, muttering that the only magic I was good at was the ability to piss people off in less than 10 minutes.

"So, will this go on our records?" I asked, ignoring him.

"No… They'd have to admit they believe in magic and the FBI is way too proud.." Danny replied. I shrugged, leaning my head against the window, thinking about what we had just pulled off. In fact, I was pretty sure that was when my feelings for Jack skyrocketed, as we were setting this act into motion. We were in Paris, the most romantic city, and he freaking kissed me. Like it was nothing.

**Flashback.**

"_Alright, Jack, Kenzie, you two ready?" Danny's voice sounded through my ear piece. _

"_Yes sir." I replied. _

"_Alright, he's heading your way…" Merritt muttered, Jack and I stood at the corner, waiting for our signal._

"_And go!" Danny exclaimed, Jack and I instantly set off, linking arms. We were too act like a recently married couple, having honeymooned in Vegas. We began talking about it as we passed Etienne, and as soon as he passed, I turned to Jack. _

"_Think it worked?" I asked. He looked back at Etienne, who was a few feet away. Then turned back to me and grabbed my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine to be what had to be the best kiss on the planet. He pulled away after a few seconds, saw Etienne was gone, and we moved on with the plan. I was stunned, but kept getting butterflies any time I was near the guy after that. _

**End Flashback. **

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car stopped.

"Let's get moving guys, Art doesn't like waiting." Danny ushered us from the car. We unloaded our bags, and then ran through the airport. We were now on the private jet Arthur had for us. I was sitting next to Danny, trying to remain calm. I had always suffered from panic attacks and anxiety issues when I was younger, but since being back with Danny, they had decreased, but flying always freaked me out. So I had to sit next to Danny. I was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and listening to my iPod. I felt Danny move, and I watched as he glared towards the laughing Merritt and Henley. I smirked at his jealousy.

"Just go tell her you love her already." I rolled my eyes, pulling my earbuds out.

"I don't love her! I just don't think inter team dating is a good idea." He snapped, jumping up.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you about my role in the show real quick?" Jack asked, he was sitting across from us,

"Yeah, sure." Danny shrugged him off, stalking towards Merritt and Henley. I put my book down and sat in Danny's old seat, placing a hand on Jack's knee to keep balanced and as a type of comfort.

"Uh, we've got a show to prepare for," Daniel spoke, Jack and I exchanged a glance, this oughta be good.

"Oh, do we now?" Merritt sneered standing up, causing Danny to back up in obvious fright. I laughed slightly.

"No, no, no, you're not doing that_ thing_ to me," Danny spat, shaking his head, looking away from Merritt.

"What thing? I'm just looking at you," Merritt countered, smirking slightly. I shook my head. These two were going to kill each other eventually.

"I've been watching you for a year, I know all of your little tricks," Danny shot back.

"That what they are to you? _Tricks_?" Merritt asked, slightly offended.

"Yes! It's _gimmicks_, it's Barnum's statements- it's reading the eyes, body language- I get it," Daniel snapped, getting flustered and doing his best to avoid Merrit's intense gaze.

"If it's such an easy thing….why don't you do Henley?" Merritt asked.

"Yeah, Danny, why don't you do me?" Henley grinned, and I shook my head at how dirty it sounded. And she knew it too. She totally loved Danny, she just refused admit it.

"No, you're too easy," Daniel waved her off, he looked around for a minute before settling on me.

"I'll do McKenzie." He pointed at me, I shook my head.

"Nope, siblings shouldn't do each other." I replied. This caused everyone to laugh, even Danny. He looked around again and chose the next target, feeding the bait.

"Whatever, uh, how about…. I'll do Jasmine." He pointed to Arthur's assistant, she smiled brightly. I glared at her. Hoe.

"No, how about you do me," Arthur jumped up, taking my attention away from Jasmine, and I smirked slightly. Okay. I may be related to Danny. We both smirk. A lot.

"Oh yeah, do Art," I grinned as we all gathered around. Henley sat in the seat behind Arthur, Merritt sat in the seat that was closest to where Daniel was standing, and Jack stood up with his arms crossed letting Jasmine have the seat that was next to Merritt and I stood behind Danny. And the show began.

"So Art you were a tough kid," Daniel started,

"You know kind of a real rapscallion…. You had a dog, a real brutish bread. I want to say… Ben the bulldog." He looked up hopefully at Art. The tension built as we waited for his response,

"_Actually_, I was a prissy little tot," Arthur laughed, and I was a little afraid to laugh along with him. He had a lot of money. And people with money were scary. He was also just intimidating as hell.

"I had a fluffy white bunny called Snuffles." Now I could not hold back my laughter. Danny shook it off though

"I got it, I can try one. I can do way better than that," Jack tried pushing forward,

"He can do way better than that," Henley and I agreed.

"Oh, come on, one more try," Daniel pleaded, and Art nodded. Jack sighed and stepped back, I placed my hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek, Henley grinned at me and I shook my head.

"Let's do family!" I suggested. Danny nodded to me then looked back at Art.

"You had an Uncle on your mother's side, he a kind of- a real masculine name, kind of salted the Earth, a real stick-it-to-you, he was some kind of- Paul… Thompson? Was it a Paul- Okay, you know what, I got nothing." Danny finally gave up and I shook my head. For shame big brother.

"Nearly though," Arthur grinned.

"Was I?" Daniel asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, my Uncle's name was Cushman Armatich!" Arthur guffawed, and we all broke out into laughter again.

"Really? Snuffles and Cushman Armatich? That was your childhood?" Daniel asked. Art nodded.

"I certainly hope tonight's show is going to be better than this," He chuckled, going to sit back down, and we all shared a knowing look. Oh it was definitely was. We finished the flight without more incidents and challenges, and found ourselves at the venue getting ready.

"Ava! You promised I would not have to wear these again!" I whined, following after the woman as she walked out of my dressing room. The vile, dishonest woman!

"No, I said you _might_ not have too! Besides, it's only for the first half." She replied, heading to Jack's dressing room.

"This isn't fair! These could literally kill me!" I protested, holding up the shoes.

"You're being ridiculous!" She groaned, walking into Jack's dressing room, leaving the door wide open, I stared her down, placing my hands on my hips, and when Jack glanced my way, he did a double take and his jaw dropped. Ava glanced my way, her eyes widened and she started giggling slightly.

"What?" I demanded. He pointed at my outfit, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, his face slowly going red. I gave him a confused look and looked down. I was in my robe, but within my pursuit of Ava, it had come undone and was revealing my lacy black underwear.

"Oh my God!" I whispered, I yanked the robe closed and ran back to my own dressing room. I slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered. I sank down into my chair and tried to get over just how mortified I was. Soon enough, Henley was knocking on my door.

"Kenz, it's time for hair and make-up, come on!" She called. I sighed and got up to answer the door, making sure my robe was secured tightly.

"Hey Hen." I greeted, sitting back down and reaching for my bottle of water.

"You okay?" She asked,

"Uh, define okay." I replied, still mortified. How the hell am I supposed to face the kid now?!

"You're looking a little shaken up." She said. I looked up at her and then back down at the floor.

"Well, yeah, I am. More embarrassed than anything…. Can you die from humiliation? Because, I kind of want to!" I replied. She laughed

"What are talking about? What happened?" She asked, sitting next to me. I sighed and leaned back into the chair and looked up at her.

"Jack saw me in my underwear." I replied. Her jaw dropped,

"WHAT?! HOW?!" She demanded.

"Wardrobe malfunction!" I replied, pointing to my robe.

"That is hilarious!" She laughed, I smacked her arm and glared at her.

"It is not!" I snapped. She nodded, still busy laughing. It was a few minutes before she calmed down enough to explain.

"It is! Because now that he's seen how hot you are, he will ask you out even sooner!" She exclaimed,

"What are you talking about? Ask me out?! You're completely insane!" I rolled my eyes. She shook her head.

"You two are totally meant to be, you're just blind." She said. I shook my head and got up

"We have hair and makeup…." I grumbled, turning on my heel and walking out of the room. She followed, still laughing. And I spent the next two hours dreading seeing Jack again, something that I was not used to.

**Let me know what y'all think! I think I have figured out when I am going to have Jack and Kenzie get together. but please, let me know!**

**Rhey. **

**PS: Has anyone seen the movie Neighbors? Would y'all be interested in a story for that? **


End file.
